1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watercraft and, more particularly, to a novel watercraft termed herein a "vertical sail boat".
2. Description of the Related Art
The present state-of-the-art in vertical boat and ship technology discloses only the use of mechanical propulsion, which has some deficiencies, such as: noise, vibrations, odors and worst of all, fossil fuel consumption. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,959, having the same inventor as this invention, discloses a vertical ship using a mechanical propulsion mechanism. State-of-the-art sail boats are unstable, slow and dangerously difficult to handle.